What could have happend
by namicy
Summary: AU Harry lives with Sirius and lives next door to Hermione beter summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Complete AU what if Sirius never went after Peter and Harry went to live with him and what if his next door neighbor was Hermione. Major weasly bashing

Chapter 1 The letter

Two young friends were sitting on a bench outside number 12 grimmauld place

"Hermione im am going to miss you so much when im at Hogwarts this." Harry said just holding back his tears

I know Harry I'll miss you to but that's were you belong no matter how much I hate it" Hermione said trying to comfort her friend. "But we still have three weeks so lets makes the best of it."

Harry looked but and felt the wonderful feeling he felt every time he looked into those deep brown eyes. And without a second thought he kissed her.

To say Hermione was shocked was an under statement. She had harbored a secret crush on her best friend for years but never acted on it out of fear of losing her friend. But now she froze up not knowing what to do.

Not feeling any response Harry quickly pulled back looking embarrassed tried to run away

Hermione not wanting him to end there relationship before it even began lept up grabing his hand " HARRY WAIT!" "What?" She quickly kissed him and he was fast to return the favor. Nothing could break there blissful passion untill

"Hermione." a vioce called from inside "Your mother called she wants you home for dinner."

"Thanks Sirius." She called back inside "Can we talk abut this tonight Harry?"

"Sure same time same place."

The to parted ways one heading back inside number 12 the other down to 11.

As Harry entered the house Sirius sat on a large armchair smirking at him.

"What?"

"I must say pup moving pretty fast aren't we now."

Harry blushed but tried to hide it. " I don't have any idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't dinner will be ready soon you hungry or did you have your fill already."

Harry started up the stairs halfway up the stairs he called back "Already had my fill."

Sirius let out a chuckle.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hi mom anything good in the post." She said looking at a small stack of letters.

"There is one letter for you but I don't know from who."

Hermione quickly found the letter and read it .

_dear miss Granger we our proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

Comment please suggestions wanted and appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Will

Hermione sat on her bed as if waiting for something or someone.

"hes late… again."

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. She stood up and unlocked it then Harry climbed in.

He took a quick look around to see Hermione with her arms folded and an angry scowl on her face.

"Im late?"

"your late… but no time for that look." and handed him a sheet of parchment. Harry quickly read the letter.

"Youre a witch?"

"I'm a witch!"

"Oh my god." and quickly wraped her in a hug and without a thought kissed her.

Hermione quickly kissed him back both thinking that they were in heaven and both hoped they wouldn't be interrupted.

Just downstairs

"Oh Sirius thank you for coming over!"

"Emma calm down what's wrong?"

"nothing nothing. Come in sit down. Tea?"

"EMMA! Calm down. Who haven't been like this since Richard past away."

" I know I know ok. Hermione is a witch."

"What!"

"We got her Hogwarts letter today. I don't what to do Sirius." she started to cry into her shoulder.

He started to pat her back. "its ok. Me and Harry were going to go to pick up his school stuff tomorrow. You and Hermione can come with us, alright."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Harry."

"Yes."

"What does this mean for us?"

"I hope this means your want to be my girlfriend. But I can understand if you don't want to."

"Of course I do Harry of course I do."

The next day Harry Hermione Emma and Sirius went to diagon ally to buy there school supplies. After a quick trip to Gringots Sirius told Emma to take Hermione to flourish and blots for a bit. Hermione didn't want to leave Harry but when she heard it was book store she quickly ran off.

"Sirius were are we going?"

"To hear your parents will."

They entered a small room were a goblin sat waiting for them. After a short conversation the goblin began to read the will.

_We James Potter and Lilly potter being of sound mind and body in front of these witness write our will. Harry we must apologize for not being there all these years and sticking you with that mutt. But in all seriousness Harry there are some things you must know. 1. The potter name is one of the most ancient and powerful names in history and still is. also you are the only living heir of Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin. And finally currently the combine potter Gryffindor and slytherin vaults is equal to 8.7 billion which must ha e grown by this time. I as your mother want you to be safe stay out of trouble get good grades and find a nice girl that treats you well_

I already have mom I already have he though to himself.

_And I as your father hope you go out have fun enjoy life go on some great adventures and I also want you to find a great girl for yourself. Sirius, Padfoot, mutt take good care of him and give him the "items" as we had planed _

_sincerely Prongs and the red Lilly._

Harry couldn't help but cry


End file.
